


Morning Fun

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Sex in the morning is always a great thing, even if it means being late for work.





	Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Cunnilingus
> 
> I wanted to take the time and thank everyone who has stopped by and left a kudos/comments on my stories so far! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t you need to be at the studio today? You’re gonna be late,” Richie’s voice is thick with arousal, hands gently gripping the alpha’s hair as Bill kisses a trail down his chest and belly. The alpha’s head now rests between his open thighs, talented lips moving to gently suck at his swollen clit. He moans the alpha’s name, back arching into the touch.

Bill begins working harder on the small nub, licking and sucking as he brings his fingers to his omega’s entrance. He hears a gasp when he pushes a digit inside the wet hole. Muscles squeeze at the digit as he crooks his finger just so, earning a high pitched moan.

“Fuck!” his hands grip tighter to his alpha’s hair as another finger is added. Richie grinds against the mouth and fingers, panting hard as his orgasm approaches. He’s almost there, heat pooling low as his legs begin to shake, tears forming in his eyes. But right before he reaches his peak, the fingers are pulled out, and his alpha moves away. He breathes heavily, “What...why did you stop?”

Bill brings him in for a heated kiss, hard cock brushing against Richie’s wet cunt. They both groaned at the sensation, one of Richie’s legs curling around Bill’s waist, bringing him closer. 

Richie yelps in surprise when Bill flips them over, the omega now straddling his alpha’s lap. Bill brings himself to a setting position, their foreheads now touching. 

“Bill,” his name comes out in a desperate moan. “Please...”

Hands grab hold of the omega’s hips, squeezing, “Put me in you, Richie. Guide me home.”

Richie wastes no time grabbing hold of the thick cock, placing the tip at his wet entrance before guiding it inside. Richie throws his  
head back as Bill thrusts up, burying himself into wet heat. They stay like that for a moment, Bill kissing the omega’s neck as Richie sobs in pleasure. 

Richie wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck as Bill begins to move, helping Richie lift his hips and pressing him back down. They work in unison, foreheads pressed together and the sound of their labored breath filling the room. 

Their thrusts become erratic as their speed picks up. Richie lets out a  
scream when he finally cums, inner muscles squeezing the cock inside him. Bill soon follows, growling into his omega’s neck as his knot forms and breaches the omega’s sensitive hole.

Bill’s thumb rubs gently against the skin of Richie’s thighs, trying to sooth the omega as Richie sobs from the pleasure of being knotted. Bill whispers his praise, “I love you so much, Richie. So fucking much. You are the best omega an alpha could ask for.”

Richie holds onto his alpha tighter, face buried in the alpha’s neck. His voice is muffled, but he knows Bill can understand all the same, “You’re gonna be late for work.” Bill only laughs, Richie soon follows.

“Then I guess I’m just gonna have to be late.”

“I guess so,” Richie kisses Bill, “I love you too, Bill.”

Bill smiles, bringing Richie in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the Kinktober fics will feature Richie and Bill as a couple (because it's my favorite ship), but there will be some Richie/Eddie thrown in here when it gets to the threesome/moresome part of these stories.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
